Do You Want to Dance?
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Yuma, Kotori, & Angel head to the school dance for a night of loud music and dancing. But as the night winds down, Angel notices a certain spirit that's alone... YumaXKotori AstralXOC


Yuma walked towards Kotori's house. The sun had begun to set; he pulled at the tie that was around his neck, loosening it a bit. He was dressed in dress pants and a white button shirt. Tonight was the school dance and he had found the courage the previous day to ask Kotori to go as his date. Thankfully, she accepted and seemed quite happy he had asked.

Astral materialized from the Emperor's Key, "What is this 'dance' you speak of?" Yuma glanced at the spirit , "It's a big get together with people form school. You play music and dance with your friends and have fun." Seeming to understand, Astral nodded his head.

Arriving at the Mizuki household, Yuma stepped up to the door and knocked. Kotori's mother, Mrs. Mizuki answered the door. "Oh, Yuma! Come in, the girls are almost ready." The green hair women smiled.

"Girls?" Yuma asked, cocking his head.

"Yes. Kotori invited Angel to go to the dance as well." Mrs. Mizuki responded. She stepped over by the stair case, "Kotori, Angel! Hurry you two, Yuma's here!"

"Kay mom!" Kotori called. Mrs. Mizuki smiled and returned to the living room. Yuma and Astral waited by the staircase for the two girls. There were footsteps descending the stairs and Yuma and Astral looked in time to see Angel appear. Yuma and Astral's jaw dropped slightly.

Angel's hair was pulled back in a neat bun with her icy blue bangs lining her face. Her dress started a silver color at her chest and halfway down her stomach it transitioned to dark navy blue. The bottom of the dress was decorated with shooting stars and a crescent moon was placed on her left waist. A blue ribbon tied behind her neck that attached to the front held the dress in place. She worn dangly moon ear rings, and her shoes were flat bottomed slip-ons. Lastly, around her neck was the glass pendant that Astral had gotten her for her birthday.

"Angel…you look great." Yuma commented, Astral nodding in agreement.

Angel smiled, "Thanks. Wait till you see Kotori." She looked up the stairs, "Kotori come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" After a brief moment soft footsteps were heard at the top of the stairs. Once again, Yuma's jaw dropped when Kotori appeared. She stopped for a moment on the stairs, blushing. Her normally bushy hair was straitened, and flowed smoothly when she moved. A bit of hair would drop down in her eye, but she would push it back, tucking it behind her ear. Her dress was pink and had one strap over her right shoulder with a bow on it. The bottom of the dress reached her knees. Her shoes were matching pink with about a one inch heel. Ear rings dangled from her ears and she wore a chocker with a heart around her neck.

"Kotori…" Yuma breathed, "You look…amazing."

She lowered her head, blushing madly, "Thank you."

Angel smiled, "We need to get going or we're gonna be late."

The two younger duelists nodded their heads. Kotori descended the rest of the stairs. Yuma offered his arm, and she wrapped hers around it. The three set off reaching the school as the sun finally slipped under the horizon.

They found their friends and danced late into the evening. Astral watched from above, not sure what to make of the activity. The noise that pulsed from the speakers was loud and the lyrics made no sense. And this so called 'dancing' was merely jumping in the same spot waving their arms in the air. Astral shook his head, "Humans make no sense."

Eventually a slow song began to play. Boys and girls paired up and began to dance together. This slower dancing seemed to gain Astral's interest. It was calmer than before, and seemed to make sense.

Angel had notice Shark sitting alone when the song began. She smiled, offering to dance with him. He smirked, but rose from his chair to join her. When the song ended, he nodded to her without a word, and disappeared into the crowd. Angel watched, letting out a small laugh and began to dance again when a faster song started to play.

As the dance worn on, students slowly began to disperse, returning home for the evening. Yuma, Kotori, and Angel sat at a table, sipping at their drinks that Angel had bought not too long ago. Astral floated nearby watching. The music ended and the DJ took the mic, "Alright folks! Last song of the night, so grab a partner and get out here on the dance floor! Everyone one have a safe night!"

The slow song began, Yuma stood, offering Kotori his hand, "Would you do me the honor, Kotori?"

Kotori blushed, letting out a giggle, taking his hand. Angel watched them go, smiling. _'They are so cute together,'_ She thought to herself. She noticed Astral floating not too far away, ever so slightly swaying to the music. She giggled, thinking for a moment.

"Do you want to dance, Astral?" she asked.

The spirit looked at her with a look of shock, but it then softened, "I don't think I would be much good at it."

Angel smiled, "Don't be silly." She stood walking towards the far edge of the room, Astral following.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

She turned to face the spirit, "You might have to stand on the ground," Angel smiled, "I don't think this will work to well if you're floating."

Astral nodded his head in compliance, slowly moving downward until his feet touched the ground. To her surprise, he was practically the same height as her, not including his hair.

She held her left palm up, motioning for him to place his hand in hers. He did as he was instructed, gently intertwining his fingers in hers. She then took his other hand and placed it on her waist, making the spirit blush for a moment. She then rested her hand on his shoulder.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

They gently stepped side to side. Angel smiled, "See? You not that bad." Astral said nothing, only returning the warm smile.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Astral stared into Angel's eyes. What was it about her? Something that he longed for. But he could quite figure out what it was. She seemed to always know what was on his mind, or what he wanted. Like the words that had just played in the song, she was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her eyes, her heart, her spirit, shone with the light that she possessed. He wouldn't let anything that her away. Not on his life. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer so they were chest to chest.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Angel released his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck, rest her head on his chest. Astral hugged her waist, keeping her close. Angel smiled, closing her eyes. She had strong feelings for him, but she didn't have the courage to tell him. She knew the day to confess would come, and until then, she wasn't going to rush things.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

They had stopped moving now. They just stood, listening to the song play.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

The song slowly came to a close and Angel released her hold on Astral's neck, her hands sliding to his shoulders. They smiled at each other. Angel leaned forward, closing the distance between their faces. At the last moment she realized what she was doing. It was too soon! Instead, she brushed her cheek against his, whispering, "Thank you."

Astral's heart sank for a moment. Had she almost kissed him? He let it go. He wouldn't rush her. Remembering something from a movie, he gently took her hand and kissed it. Angel blushed, smiling. They released each other and went to search for Yuma and Kotori. The four left the school heading for Kotori and Angel's houses.

After that night, things were different. Angel and Astral both realized that night, that they were both in love…

**Author's Note:**OH MY GOD I DID IT! XD I had this idea in my head FOREVER! *squee!* I changed the song at the last minute though. I was going to us_You and Me_ by Lifehouse, but after listening to _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri, I had to use this one. Anyway, loved how this came out, next stepping stone for Angel and Astral's relationship. ^_^ Reviews are appreciated!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**


End file.
